This Side Of Paradise
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: It’ll happen someday, Ted knows it. For now, he's willing to wait. Geek Love (SLASH EdTed)


Title: This Side of Paradise  
  
Fandom: Radio Free Roscoe  
  
Pairing: Ed/ Ted  
  
Rating: hard R for sexual situations and language  
  
Summary: It'll happen someday, Ted knows it. For now, he's willing to wait.  
  
Geek love  
  
Notes: The title is the name of Star Trek: TOS episode #25  
  
Notes part2: This didn't load right before, so for those of you who've already read it, I'm sorry.  
  
Feedback: Please Fco5273@aol.com or Katarin_MoonStar@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: my site (katarinshaven.bravehost.com) WWOMB, ff.net, anyone  
  
else if you want it, please, take it. Just let me know  
  
This Side Of Paradise  
  
It'll happen someday, Ted knows it. Maybe they'll be at Ted's house  
  
having a Star Trek: The Original Series marathon, staying up all night and  
  
eating way to much candy. Ted will make some comment about how if he  
  
could be any character, he'd be Spock, because the Vulcan way made so  
  
much sense and Spock was so much smarter than everyone else. Ed  
  
would answer back that he'd want to be Kirk, because he got all the hot  
  
women on every planet and even managed to bag Uhura. They'd argue for  
  
a few minutes over whether it really counted because technically the  
  
Platonian's were controlling them at the time. Eventually one of them  
  
(probably Ed because he'll know Ted is right) will hit the other with one of  
  
the pillows that's strewn all over the bed (they always have extras for Sci-Fi  
  
sleepovers) and it will escalate into one big pillow fight. Eventually one of  
  
them will tire (probably Ted because he always loses) and Ed will get in a  
  
direct hit to the face. Ted will fall onto his back on the bed and Ed will sit on  
  
top of him, claiming victory.  
  
Their eyes will lock and Ted will whisper, "If I were Spock, I'd want  
  
Kirk too," into Ed's ear. Ed will look down at him, a question in his eyes and  
  
Ted will try to answer as best as he can without words. Then Ed will lean  
  
down a little, maybe he's just squirming, maybe he's actually trying to  
  
initiate something, but Ted will take it as his opportunity. Ted will pull him  
  
down on top of him, and seal their mouths together. It won't be perfect, it'll  
  
probably be more of a fumble of lips than an actual kiss, but it won't matter.  
  
Once the first hurtle is jumped, they can do it again and again. Ted might  
  
just get lost in that mouth, in it's soft curve and (probably) tender feel. Ted  
  
can imagine what it'll feel like to have Ed's lips on his.  
  
Then he'll break the kiss and look back up at Ed, "I love you," he'll  
  
say while slowly moving his hands up and down Ed's body. "I love you so  
  
much," he'll whisper, slowly pulling Ed's shirt off of him. It will probably be  
  
the top to Ed's favorite pair of Boba Fett pajamas. Ted spent almost $60  
  
buying them on E-bay last year and Ed wears them whenever they have a  
  
sleepover. The buttons will be a little hard to work from this angle, but Ted  
  
will manage and when he's done and the shirt is on the floor next to the  
  
bed, Ted will be adle to*look*. He's seen Ed shirtless before, but he was  
  
never really allowed to look before. Before it would have been awkward,  
  
but now, it's sexy. Ed's beautiful tan nipples standing out on his olive skin.  
  
Ted will look for a little while, but he won't be able to hold off for very long.  
  
He'll have to touch, move his fingers over those gorgeous little nubs, and  
  
bring his fingers across his chest, down towards his belly. He'll be able to  
  
really go to town on that torso, the tanned skin rising more and more as  
  
Ed's breathing becomes heavy. It's only natural that after fully touching,  
  
Ted will have to *taste*.  
  
Ed will taste like nothing else Ted has ever had. He'll taste like  
  
sunshine and lemonade and comic books and video game dust. But what'll  
  
be the most arousing is that Ed will taste like *home*, like belonging and  
  
solidarity and every other good emotion, place and thing that Ted can think  
  
of. Ed will make these noises while Ted's flicking his tongue over the  
  
pebble hard nipples of his chest that sound so animal- like and *needy*  
  
and so god-damned good. Ted might have a problem at this point thinking  
  
clearly. Most importantly though, is that it'll feel so unbelievably *right*.  
  
Neither of them will think twice when Ted goes to remove his own shirt and  
  
also removes Ed's pajama bottoms. Maybe they're moving very fast but  
  
technically, they've been building up to this their whole lives.  
  
When Ted stretches out beside him, and continues touching his  
  
torso, moving lower and lower, first playing with Ed's ribs (they're so  
  
ticklish) and then toying with his navel, Ed will simply gasp in pleasure.  
  
Ted will then reach down and play with the elastic band on Ed's boxers,  
  
teasing only at first, occasionally dipping his hand lower to tangle in the  
  
dark curls until finally running the tips of his fingers over Ed's length. Ted  
  
will give a few experimental pulls and when Ed is pushing back, he'll pull  
  
off. Ed's eyes will lock with his and Ted will only be able to smile and  
  
quietly whisper, "wait," while shedding the rest of his own clothes and  
  
removing Ed's boxers. Once they're skin to skin Ted will look down at Ed  
  
and lunge for his mouth again. They'll kiss passionately and gasp when  
  
their hard lengths brush together, silken heat over silken heat. Ed will give  
  
an experimental thrust against Ted and the friction that results will  
  
momentarily keep them both from breathing.  
  
They'll continue thrusting for a few moments and when Ted feels that  
  
he's close, he'll catch Ed's eyes again and kiss him softly. Ed will kiss back  
  
and groan softly. When he feels the wetness on his stomach, Ted will have  
  
to break the kiss and look down, look down as his own seed joins Ed's on  
  
their bodies. Ed will look up at him and smile. "Wow!" he'll say, as Ted  
  
cleans them both off with his BattleStar Galactica boxer shorts (a birthday  
  
gift from Ed) and lays down next to him. "I love you too, you know," Ed will  
  
finally say, turning towards him and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
Ted will lay there with him and smile as Ed's light snoring fills the...  
  
"Ted? Did you hear me? I asked you who you'd be? Han Solo or  
  
Luke Skywalker, because I think that ..."   
  
It'll happen someday, Ted thinks and enters a conversation on the  
  
merits of the Millennium Falcon over a light saber. For now, he's willing to  
  
wait, because Ed is worth it, he's worth every agonizing moment. 


End file.
